


Bad Decision, Better Results

by schmoozeinabox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Infidelity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Rutting, Virgin Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmoozeinabox/pseuds/schmoozeinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has just presented as an omega.  He lives next door to an older alpha, one Harry Styles.  Zayn is drawn to Harry, but something doesn't seem quite right.  Zayn allows his hormones to get the better of him and almost ruins just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decision, Better Results

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end! Please be gentle, I haven't written any slash fiction since you were all probably wee little babes.

 Zayn is sitting on the front steps to his building, smoking a cigarette with one hand and idly flipping through his text messages on his phone with the other. He knows his Mum would kill him if she caught him smoking again, but for now he has the safety of being here on this step only via a mid day skip from school.

He'd gone in and told the nurse how he felt hot around the collar, a little bothered, like perhaps his heat was starting. The nurse, clearly not wanting to risk an omega going into heat in school, let him out with no complaints.

Zayn squints at his phone screen in the sunlight, trying to text his friend Niall back with only one hand. He gives up briefly before stubbing out his cigarette so he can text back with two hands. Just as he finishes the message and hits send, a shadow looms over him from above.

Jerking his head up to see who is infringing on his sunlight, Zayn suddenly does feel _actually_ flushed and hot around the collar. Standing in front of him is no other than hot neighbor boy (man?), one Harry Styles. 

Zayn lets out a manly squeak of surprise, before scrambling to his feet while simultaneously wiping his hands nervously on the sides of his jeans. Harry grins at him as he watches Zayn's mini internal freak out.

“Afternoon, Zayn.” Harry rumbles out in his deep voice.

Zayn nods quickly, flashing an awkward grin at Harry before jerking his eyes shyly down to the ground. “Sorry if I was in your way.” He mumbles, stepping to the side to let Harry pass. 

“You weren't.” Harry pauses, readjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. “A little early to be out of school, isn't it?” He smirks at Zayn as Zayn dares to sneak a peek up from the ground.

“M'sick.” Zayn says defensively.

“Don't look very sick to me.” Harry grins again, sniffing the air and raising his eyebrow at the cigarette butt on the ground.

“Whatever.” Zayn shrugs, crossing his arms and uncomfortably shrugging his shoulders. 

Harry laughs and passes by Zayn to access the front entrance to the building. Right before the door closes behind him, he turns and says a casual “See you, Zayn.”

Zayn's heart flutters uncomfortably in his chest. He groans and buries his face into his hands, cheeks flushing with color in his embarrassment. Encounters with Harry are uncommon enough that Zayn still isn't sure how to handle himself. 

He'd first noticed the handsome alpha when Harry had come to introduce himself to his new neighbors after moving into the flat across from Zayn's family. Zayn's mother had immediately scented an alpha and had stood protectively in front of her omega son while introductions were made. This had worked in Zayn's favor because he'd had time to study the broad shoulders, mess of curly hair, and laughing green eyes attached to this stranger. 

Zayn is a typical size for an omega, a bit on the taller side than usual but still nowhere approaching the size of an alpha. His fine bone structure and slim figure clearly speak to his omega status. When Harry had introduced himself to Zayn's mum, Zayn had just presented as an omega. He was through his horrendous first heat, and had just rejoined the family. While his omega status hadn't been a surprise to anyone in the Malik clan, Zayn had felt a small pang of unhappiness at it finally becoming unquestionable. 

A newly presented omega, especially after the first heat, had a potent scent that could draw alphas in from a much further distance than usual. Harry's sudden appearance at the Malik door, with his overpowering alpha-ness had set Zayn's mum off a bit. To be fair, Harry's nostrils had noticeably flared and his eyes had focused right onto Zayn as soon as the door opened, but Harry had sworn up and down that it was just a neighborly visit. 

That time, Zayn had been sent to his room. He had leaned against the door, trying to catch bits of the conversation before giving up and flopping onto his bed.

After the front door had been not so gently closed, Zayn's mum had come upstairs and knocked on his own door. “Sunshine?” She questioned, pushing the door open to see Zayn laying about in the dark. 

“Mmm?” He had murmured, confused and exhausted still from his first heat.

“Zayn, look at me.” She'd requested, sitting on the edge of his mattress.

He'd reluctantly turned over onto his side and glanced at her. She was wringing her hands in the sheet, looking anxious.

“That man, that is a full grown alpha. I don't think you've been around many full grown alphas aside from your father, so I just want to make sure you know why I'm concerned.”

Zayn groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. “Shut up, mum. I don't want to have more sex talks with you.” 

“Zayn, we need to discuss this. If you ever go into a heat and I'm not home, you need to lock yourself in this bedroom. I'm serious. You might feel certain. . . urges, but it is extremely important you don't give into them. You're only sixteen, love, and I don't want someone to take advantage of you just because your hormones are all over the place.”

She gently touched Zayn's arm before he grumbled nonsensically at her and rolled away.

“I know you don't want to talk, and that's all I wanted to say for now.” She said gently, before standing up and leaving his room.

Zayn breathed deeply into his pillow, his body wanting things his mind was unsure of.

He had fallen into an uneasy sleep that evening.

Since then, Zayn had run into Harry a handful of times. Generally these run-ins occurred on the front steps of the building while Zayn was smoking, or passing each other briefly in the hallway. It seemed inevitable that Zayn would make a tit of himself and Harry would laugh at him.

Zayn decides to stay out on the front steps for a few minutes this time, hopefully giving Harry enough time to make it to his own flat. 

Finally gathering his courage, Zayn climbs the steps toward the third floor. As he comes around the corner, he's shocked to see Harry sitting on the floor outside the flats, looking up with a bright smile when he realizes he's seen Zayn.

“Hi again, Zayn.” Harry says as he climbs to his feet. His legs are miles long, Zayn can't help but noticing. Harry's keeping a careful eye on Zayn, like he's afraid Zayn's going to bolt again.

“Hey?” Zayn asks questioningly, starting to edge toward his own flat. 

“I was just wondering, since you're playing hooky from school and all, if you would care to engage in any other criminal mischief?” Harry laughs, scratching the back of his head and starting to look a little nervous himself.

Zayn just raises an eyebrow in confusion, hands hanging slack at his side. He knows his cheeks must be flaming red from how hot they feel.

“Do you smoke?” Harry asks, mimicking holding a joint to his lips.

Zayn hesitates before slowly nodding. He doesn't technically smoke marijuana on the regular, but he has indulged from time to time.

“Great! Well that's settled then!” Harry claps his hands together, before nudging the already unlocked door to his flat open. 

Zayn hesitates for a few moments, thinking about his Mum specifically warning him to stay away from Harry. To be fair, she had mentioned during his heat and not other times, right? He'd finished his heat a few weeks ago and wasn't expecting another one for a few more weeks. What could be the harm in getting to know the neighbor?

He follows Harry into his flat, which turns out to be an exact replica of his own. Harry's is decorated in a much different fashion than the one Zayn shares with little sisters and his Mum. While Zayn's seems to be chaos in motion, Harry's has the feel of a bachelor pad, complete with leather furniture and artwork on the walls.

Without even realizing he's doing it at first, Zayn's nostrils flare to scent out any other omegas. There seems to be a faint hint of. . . someone, maybe, but not a lot or not for a long time. 

Zayn doesn't realize how tense he really is before Harry claps a hand down firmly on his shoulder and gives it a hearty squeeze. Zayn almost jumps out of his skin.

“You definitely need some smoke, my friend.” Harry states, as he motions for Zayn to sit on the couch. 

Zayn timidly sits on the edge but is quickly swallowed up by the soft cushions. He struggles against the cushions for a moment before sighing heavily and giving up.

Harry sits across from him, deftly rolling up a joint. He stands and walks over to Zayn to give him the first puff, and that's when Zayn realizes how much larger Harry actually is. His looming frame is clearly well over six foot and he's just so broad, like, everywhere.  
Zayn takes the joint, lighting it and taking a drag. He immediately dissolves into a coughing fit, like he's never smoked a day in his life.

Harry places a hand on Zayn's back as he coughs, and even in his embarrassment and pain Zayn realizes that the width of Harry's hand almost completely spans over Zayn's shoulder blades. Something in Zayn's body goes weak at that thought, and he imperceptibly leans into the touch. 

When he finally gets his coughing under control, he can feel the first hazy tendrils of his high. He hands the joint back to Harry, feeling sheepish. Harry just smiles gently at him, rubbing his back one more time before removing his large hand. Zayn misses the touch as soon as it leaves, which startles him.

Harry settles onto the couch, right next to Zayn. The weight distribution on the soft cushions sends Zayn right into Harry's side. Zayn struggles briefly against the contact before giving up and leaning further into Harry's warm body.

The joint gets passed to Zayn again, who takes an artful and skilled hit this time, holding the burning smoke into his lungs before slowly releasing it into the air. The high rolls over him completely, and he stretches back and relaxes into it.

They pass the joint between themselves until it has burned all the way down. Harry snubs it out into a coffee mug on the table, before relaxing in side by side with Zayn.

Zayn's never been around a full grown adult alpha since he's had his heat. He genuinely can't tell if Harry's scent or the pot is making his head swim. Zayn's staring at the ceiling, trying to work out which it might be, when Harry tucks his arm around Zayn's waist and pulls him tightly into his side. Zayn swoons into the touch, burying his face into Harry's side. The scent of alpha is even more overpowering from this position, and Zayn soaks it up like a dying man, breathing deeply through his nose over and over. 

He realizes after a second that he's nuzzling heavily into Harry's side. With a frightened jerk, he pulls back and glances up at Harry's face. Harry is staring down at Zayn intensely, his green eyes flashing with something darker.

“Have you ever been kissed, Zayn?” Harry mumbles, tracing his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip. His eyes are trained downward now, and he licks his own lips.

“N-no.” Zayn stutters out. 

“Such a shame. You're so gorgeous. Did you know that?” Harry is still rubbing his thumb back and forth over Zayn's bottom lip.

Zayn shakes his head in the negative, and before he can collect his thoughts, Harry is already leaning down and gently catching Zayn's bottom lip between his own lips.

Zayn breathes in sharply through his nose, hesitating. After a moment, he tentatively pushes forward to kiss Harry back. Harry lets out a groan, and immediately deepens the kiss. When Zayn feels Harry's tongue try to gain entry into his own mouth, he immediately freezes. Harry seems to sense his hesitation and pulls back.

“I'm sorry Zayn. You're just so gorgeous.” Harry states, hand spanning the back of Zayn's neck. 

“M'not, I'm really not.” Zayn squeaks out. He's a comic book nerd, he likes to draw, and Niall's his only friend. On top of all that, he's a male omega and that of course has all the feminized stereotypes attached to it as well. 

Harry shakes his head and plays with the hairs on the nape of Zayn's neck. Zayn is overpowered with the smell of alpha in the room, and his head is definitely spinning from his high now. 

“How old are you, Zayn?” Harry finally asks.

“Sixteen.” Zayn says, still leaning into Harry's touch.

Harry groans and removes his hand from the back of Zayn's neck. Zayn is startled by the sudden movement and the cool air that sweeps over his body at the loss of contact.

“What?” Zayn demands, suddenly feeling put out for the first time since this encounter had begun.

“You're just a baby.” Harry groans again, tossing his arm across his eyes dramatically and splaying across the other half of the couch.

“I'm not a baby!” Zayn says shrilly, turning to follow Harry's movement across the couch. He's dizzy still, and feels himself start to fall with the sudden movement. He grips Harry's upper thighs as he dramatically falls chest first on top of Harry.

Harry smiles fondly up at him, brushing Zayn's hair away from his face. “Sorry babe, but you are.” 

Zayn frowns down at Harry meanly. “How old are you, then?”

Harry chuckles and Zayn can feel it rumble through his own chest. 

“I'm 25, aka wayyy too old for you.” Harry says as his lips purse downward to match the frown on Zayn's face.

Zayn tries to struggle his weight up onto his forearms, but Harry wraps his strong arm around Zayn again and pulls him completely flat onto his chest. Zayn goes along willingly.

Harry noses up against the side of Zayn's neck and then pulls his shirt collar down to nuzzle at the spot Zayn knows his mate will mark him at one day. The action sends a shiver down Zayn's spine. 

“You smell so good.” Harry chokes out, nuzzling heavily into Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn quickly becomes aware of the large bulge in Harry's pants, which is suddenly pressing into Zayn's thigh. The knowledge of what this is has Zayn flushing heavily and involuntarily pushing his own hips against Harry's flat stomach. 

Harry's scent has his body begging for things that Zayn barely understands himself. He's so eager for _something_ , but he doesn't know what. He's also scared and unsure and feeling slightly out of control. 

After a few moments, Harry pulls back and gently pushes Zayn back up into a sitting position.

“I think that's enough for today, Zaynie. We might want to send you home before your mum comes to look for my head.”

Zayn frowns in confusion, glancing toward the clock Harry seems to be looking at. Somehow he's been at Harry's for over two hours. It had only felt like a few minutes. His Mum could be home at any time now. Zayn straightens his shirt before standing up. Harry stands as well, looming well over Zayn yet again. 

A gentle hand is pressed into Zayn's lower back, leading him over to the door of the flat. Zayn reaches out to grasp the door handle. Just as he goes to turn the handle, Harry flips him around and presses another quick kiss to his lips. Zayn looks up at him through his dark lashes, face a mask of shock. Harry smirks before letting Zayn out the door and watching him walk across the hall to fumble with his own door knob.

-

Zayn doesn't see Harry again for a few days. To say he's feeling disappointed would be an understatement. He waits on the steps out front, he peeks out the peephole on the flat door every time he hears a footstep, all to no avail. 

Each time he thinks about the heat of the kisses, his body flushes in pleasure. He swears to himself that the next time he sees Harry, he's going to be super chill and not such an embarrassing twat.

On Saturday night, his mobile starts buzzing on the pillow next to his head. Zayn grabs the phone eagerly before realizing that there is no way this phone call is from Harry. Of course not, Harry doesn't even have his phone number. Niall's name flashes across the screen.

“'Lo, Niall.” Zayn answers after a few rings.

“Zayn. Zaynie. Zayner!” Niall yells down the line. 

Zayn flinches away from the speaker of the phone momentarily. “Vas happenin', Nialler?” He asks with a grin. Niall's been his best friend through most of school. When he'd presented as a beta, Zayn had been happy for him, though a little envious. 

“Let's get craic tonight, my friend!” Niall's still yelling into the phone, all enthusiasm being directly translated into volume. 

Zayn hums noncommittally. Niall has an extended group of friends, and the last few times Zayn has gone out with him he's found himself abandoned with a group of people he doesn't know. Social anxiety is always a concern for Zayn, and the last few times with Niall haven't proven him wrong. 

“Bollocks. You're coming out. You have to meet my new friend, Liam.” 

Zayn flinches to himself again. More new people, just as he'd suspected.  
“Niall, I don't. . .” Zayn starts

“Nonsense! I'm coming to get you right now, so get your ass ready.” Niall clicks off the call before Zayn can respond. 

Zayn groans before rolling off his bed to dig through his closet. The pickings are slim, as per usual, and Zayn settles on a long sleeved black shirt and some jeans.

He begrudgingly runs some product through his hair, messing with the strands for a few minutes. He ends with a very small squirt from his dwindling cologne bottle.

Realizing suddenly the implications of a night out, he digs through his sock drawer to find the packet of suppressants his mum had given him after his first heat. He's only taken them sporadically, but he doesn't want to suddenly get a heat right in the middle of a party. That's just asking for trouble. He's already sneaking out tonight as it is, no need to involve his mum in this somehow.

After swallowing two pills dry, he hears Niall's horn beep downstairs. Zayn grabs his favorite leather jacket, slipping into it before heading down the stairs.

“Zayn, where are you going?” His Mum yells from the kitchen.

“Going to hang out with Niall!” Zayn counters from over his shoulder.

He can hear his mum make her disappointed hum from the kitchen, but she does nothing further to impede his process.

Zayn races out the door and slams immediately into someone's broad, broad chest. His nose alerts him to Harry's presence before his brain catches up. 

Harry chuckles and wraps a steadying arm around Zayn's waist. “In a hurry?” He asks, smiling warmly down at Zayn. 

Zayn makes a broken wheezing sound, and then remains mute. His eyes skim frantically over Harry's bare chest, generously exposed from his mostly unbuttoned shirt. 

“Did you want to come over for a bit? I was just going to make some dinner.” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows and lifting the bag of groceries he's holding in his free hand.

After a few more moments of stunned silence, Zayn finally chokes out, “Can't. Friends are waiting downstairs.” 

Harry's smile briefly drops before returning back to his lips. “Guess I'll have to see you a little later, eh, Zaynie?” 

Zayn nods dumbly as Harry releases him from his hold. Harry fumbles with his keys to open his flat as Zayn continues down the hallway.

“Zayn!” Harry shouts after him. Zayn whips around quickly in response to the alpha's deep voice.

“Can I get your number?” 

Zayn smiles and heads back up the hallway.

-

By the time Zayn makes it outside, he can tell Niall's feeling a little heated from the wait. When he sees Zayn emerge from the door, he angrily beeps the horn three times. Zayn rolls his eyes before going to open the passenger door. Someone is already sitting in the front. 

“In the back, fucker!” Niall yells, jerking his head toward the backseat.

When Zayn opens up the backdoor, he's shocked to find another person also crammed into the tiny backseat. A very large someone. A very, very large someone, with a buzzed head and a puzzled look on his face. 

“Uhhh?” Zayn hesitates, gripping the cold plastic of the door handle.

“Get. In. Now. Zayn. We're already fifteen minutes late because of God knows what you were doing in there.” Niall grits through his teeth.

Zayn is suddenly yanked into the backseat by a large warm hand. The door swings shut after him, as Zayn finds himself toppled over a large, delicious smelling alpha for the second time in one week.

He blinks up at the large boy he's now found himself draped over, and is met by a cheeky grin and large brown eyes. “M'Liam!” The boy states, gripping Zayn's shoulders and physically setting him back upright.

Niall peels away from the front of Zayn's flats, which sends Zayn's body pushing into Liam's side again anyway.

“Zayn.” He replies, white knuckling the back of the seat in front of him to try to hold himself in place. He'd like to maintain some form of dignity in this particular situation.

When they finally arrive in front of the house Zayn assumes the party is at, his whole body physically aches from the strain of trying not to lean on Liam. He stumbles out of the car and into the street, almost falling over. A steadying arm is placed around his waist, and Zayn stares up into Liam's friendly face once again.

As with Harry, the physical size difference between Liam and Zayn is astounding. Zayn feels a jolt of confusing arousal in reaction to the large arm around his waist. 

“Thanks.” Zayn says, trying to brush Liam's arm off after a moment. Liam looks at him skeptically before reluctantly removing his arm. 

“Didn't know omegas were so clumsy, mate.” Liam says, not unkindly. Zayn huffs and zips up his jacket, trailing after Niall into the house. He can tell Liam is following right behind him.

Feeling the strain of being in public and a heated echo of his embarrassment and arousal, Zayn buzzes straight in for the drink table. Locating a bottle of cheap vodka on the table, Zayn rapidly slams two shots in a row before swiping his arm across his mouth. 

He can feel someone's gaze on him, and he jerks his eyes up to see Liam leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, a bemused smirk on his face. 

Zayn glares at Liam before pouring a proper drink. “What?” He hisses out.

Liam shrugs one shoulder casually, still watching Zayn.

Pushing past Liam into the main part of the house, he realizes Niall has already ditched him five minutes into the party. He groans a little to himself, knowing he should have expected this. 

With a resigned sigh, he pushes and wiggles himself through the crowd, trying to put some distance between himself and this new, confusing alpha. With audible relief, he finally spies someone he knows and works through the crowd to reach her.

“'Lo, Eleanor!” He says brightly, taking a sip of his drink and smiling at her.

“Zaaaaaayn!” The petite brunette grins, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. 

Zayn's known Eleanor since primary school and plans to use this information to completely cling to her at this party. Her cheeks are already flushed and her eyes glassy, so he feels he might have some catching up to do in the alcohol department.

After making small talk for a few minutes, Eleanor looks over his shoulder and gets distracted. She wanders off with the promise to be back in a few minutes, but Zayn gets the feeling she might be gone for the night. He's frustrated to have lost his life raft so quickly. 

He pounds his drink and heads back to the kitchen for more. It's going to be a long night.

-

When Liam finds him later, Zayn's properly fucked up drunk. He's been hiding out on the porch chain smoking cigarettes. 

“Hey.” Liam says softly, taking a place next to Zayn on the railing. Zayn nods at him in acknowledgment but remains quiet. 

“Are you not having fun?” Liam asks after a few moments, turning to face Zayn. 

“M'fine. Niall always does this.” Zayn exhales a long stream of smoke. 

“Well, I for one don't think you should let Niall ruin your fun.” Liam states seriously. “Come inside and dance with me?”

Zayn scoffs loudly. “Dance? I couldn't even get out of the car sober!” 

Liam laughs a little at that. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” He nods his head back toward the party while Zayn stubs out his smoke.

After a few minutes of frowning consideration, Zayn shrugs and lets Liam wrap an arm around him on the way back into the house.

The pulsing beat of the music in the main room isn't quite Zayn's usual style. He turns to sway in front of Liam, who has his arm on Zayn's lower back.

“Just feel the beat.” Liam whispers hotly in Zayn's ear, pulling Zayn closer to him by his hips. Zayn's heart jumps about a million miles an hour, the scent of the alpha hot in his nose.

After a few awkward minutes of trying to dance, Zayn finally lets himself go and tries to feel the beat. He's got Liam pressed into his front, and after a few confusing minutes of swirling lights and pounding music, he suddenly has Liam pressed against his back.

Zayn whimpers as he feels the alpha pressing kisses onto the nape of Zayn's neck. Zayn leans his head back and bares his throat to the alpha, who greedily licks and sucks hotly under Zayn's ear and across his pulse point. Zayn can feel his slick start to leak from his hole. 

When Liam catches the scent of his slick, it's like it sends him into a frenzy. He groans and rubs his bulge up against the back of Zayn, spreading his large hand to grip over the front of Zayn's throat. Zayn has his eyes closed, pressing his hips back into Liam and rubbing his bum into the cradle of Liam's thighs. 

Just when he's considering asking Liam to take this somewhere more private, he feels an angry yank on his arm. His eyes pop open to meet the concerned blue eyes of his friend, Niall.

“What are you doing?” Niall hisses, dragging Zayn out from Liam's grasp.

Liam growls involuntarily, making grabby hands at Zayn.

“Liam, no. You're both fucked up and this isn't happening right now.” Niall puts himself between Zayn and Liam. 

Zayn whimpers, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing on it. Liam's eyes flash from Zayn's lip, to his eyes, before looking back at Niall.

“Look, I wanted you two to meet because I thought you might be good for each other. I'm not letting you two dumb fucks hook up at a party and avoid each other for the rest of forever.” Niall yells over the music.

Liam hangs his head and nods.

Zayn's amazed, having never seen an alpha let a beta boss him around like that. 

Niall turns to face Zayn, shaking his head at him as well. “Liam's a really great guy. You should get to know him sober.” 

Feeling more chastised than aroused, Zayn meekly follows Niall out front to catch their cab. Niall stands firmly between Liam and Zayn, frowning as he looks back and forth between both of them.

Liam looks miserable, like his hangover is starting to catch up to him. They all stay quiet on the cab ride back to Zayn's flats. Right as Zayn's getting out of the cab, Niall catches the edge of his shirt and nods back toward Liam.

“Um, nice to meet you?” Zayn tries weakly, not sure what Niall wants.

Niall rolls his eyes and smacks Zayn's arm. “Get his number, you dumb fuck.”

Liam lights up momentarily, struggling to dig his cell phone out of the front pocket of his jeans. Zayn finds his own phone, typing in Liam's name before they exchange phones and enter their numbers. 

Zayn's head is completely spinning by the time he flops onto his bed. In one night he's managed to get the phone numbers of two gorgeous alphas. How is this even his life? He hovers over Liam's name in his phone, before locking the screen and tossing it under his pillow. He's asleep in minutes. 

-

Zayn wakes up to a pounding headache and dry mouth. He groans loudly, burying his face into his pillows to avoid the sunlight. He feels for his phone under the pillow, before realizing the battery has died the night before. 

Stumbling to his feet, Zayn puts his phone on the charger before creeping out to the bathroom. Quietly shutting the bathroom door behind him, Zayn takes a peek into the mirror. 

His throat is littered in purple bruising. 

“God damnit, Liam.” He growls, pulling his shirt collar down to inspect the damage. This is going to be impossible to hide from anyone, his mum included. 

Zayn bangs his head against the glass of the bathroom mirror, before stripping his clothes off to take a shower. He briefly looks over his skinny form in the bathroom mirror, rubbing his hands over his visible ribs and hip bones before jerking his gaze away. He's always been thin, his one trait that doesn't fit as well with the standard idea of omega-ness. He's supposed to be round, with wide hips and soft curves to bear alpha babies. Zayn's certainly petite, but he's anything but curvy.

After his shower, he slips back into his room quietly to avoid questions from his mum. He turns his phone back on while scrubbing at his hair with the towel. The phone buzzes with texts a few times when it fully boots up. 

Glancing at the home screen, the first name Zayn sees is 'Harry.' He quickly unlocks his phone and fumbles into the inbox. The first text message is simply the shrimp emoticon. The second text message reads, “Care to come over and let me enjoy your company?” 

His heart leaps momentarily before realizing if he can't hide the bruising on his neck from his mum, how's he going to hide it from Harry? 

His finger hesitates over the keyboard of his phone as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it. He frowns down at the screen for a few moments before glancing up and spying his hoodie crumpled up on top of his dresser. 

“Perfect.” He grins to himself as he tugs the hoodie over his head. Glancing in the mirror, he sees that the hoodie covers the bruising adequately. He's going to have to avoid any scenario where he has to remove it, but he figures that probably won't be much of a challenge. Right?

-

When Zayn knocks on Harry's door, the door is yanked open immediately and the large alpha pulls Zayn into the flat by his wrist.

“Hiya, Zayn.” Harry grins down into the omega's face, brushing his fingers across his cheek. 

Zayn gulps hard before timidly returning the smile. Harry's alpha scent already has Zayn feeling weak at the knees. Harry leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Zayn's lips, before leaning back and walking him toward the couch.

They nestle down into Harry's over-sized couch, and instantly Harry is all over Zayn. His large hands run down Zayn's arms, across his stomach, a hand through the hair, just everywhere. He kisses Zayn deeply as he presses him down into the couch. Zayn lets out a whimper of arousal and embarrassment, feeling the familiar flush filling his cheeks.

Harry either doesn't hear or chooses to ignore it. With one swift motion, he pulls Zayn's hoodie up over his head, before diving right into his neck and collar bone. Zayn stiffens awkwardly, realizing his neck bruising from Liam is on full display. Harry hasn't noticed yet, but Zayn knows he's only seconds from discovery.

Zayn places his hands firmly on Harry's chest, disconnecting the larger alpha from his neck with a muted pop. He ducks his head down and hurriedly shrugs his hoodie back over his head and yanks it down.

Harry looks down at Zayn in confusion and bemusement. “What's up?” He finally drawls in his deep voice, fingers tugging on the fabric of Zayn's hoodie.

Zayn gives a non-committal shrug, well aware that his face is flaming red. Harry chuckles to himself and swings back to Zayn's side with a heavy grunt.

“Sorry if I'm going too fast, Zayn.” He smiles sheepishly at Zayn, hand still rubbing at the back of Zayn's neck. 

“I. . . I've just never . . .” Zayn starts off lamely, briefly meeting Harry's gaze before staring back down at his lap.

“No worries. No rush.” Harry says soothingly, reaching over Zayn to grab the remote control off the table. He flicks the television on and sets it to a random channel. 

Zayn sits there awkwardly next to Harry. He twists his fingers anxiously in his lap, staring blankly at the television. He's not getting any angry vibes off of the alpha, and after more than a few awkward moments, he starts to relax back into Harry's side.

Harry buries his face into Zayn's dark hair, nuzzling around. Zayn giggles and starts to bat at Harry playfully. In retaliation, Harry grabs both Zayn's hands by the wrists and holds him still. Harry grins down at Zayn, who meekly returns the smile. 

Harry seems to pick up on the tension, and gently releases Zayn's wrists. 

“You don't have to be scared around me, y'know?” Harry asks quietly, shifting his entire body to focus on the smaller omega.

Zayn nods, still avoiding eye contact by darting his eyes around at everything except Harry.

“Look at me.” Harry says firmly, gently grasping Zayn's chin and focusing his gaze toward Harry's own deep green eyes. 

Silence sits awkwardly between them for a moment, before Harry sighs and releases Zayn's face as well. He runs an hand through his own messy curls, looking thoughtful. 

“I think I've gone about this wrong, Zayn, and I want to apologize.” Harry states, shifting his body away from Zayn. 

Zayn craves the closeness as soon as it isn't there, and feels a coldness seep into his bones at he wonders what Harry's getting at.

Stupid virginity. Stupid first heat. Why would this older, good looking alpha be into Zayn at all?

As Zayn mentally berates himself, he misses the first part of what Harry says. When he realizes Harry's talking, he focuses his attention on the alpha's face again.

“. . . and I think that would probably be the best way to start this.” Harry finishes his thought, hesitantly looking back at Zayn.

“What?” Zayn stutters, completely lost in the conversation.

“I think we should go on a date?” Harry repeats himself, forehead furrowing in confusion.

Zayn's mouth falls open as he openly stares at the alpha. Harry's face continues to morph into a frown, obviously beginning to doubt himself. Zayn panics when Harry's face twists.

“Ah. . Yeah! Yes. Of course Harry, I would love to.” Zayn finally stutters out.

Harry's face breaks into a large grin, and he pulls the omega back into his chest. 

“Good. I'll plan something.” He mumbles into Zayn's hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Zayn's insides squirm in excitement and something else that he can't quite place.

-

When Zayn gets back to his own flat after leaving Harry's, he rockets up the stairs to avoid his mum and slams his bedroom door behind him. He hadn't brought his phone with him to Harry's and the blinking light on it lets him know he's missed a text or two.

When he unlocks the phone, he sees he has two texts from Liam. Zayn's lips curl up into an involuntary smile as he goes to his inbox to read the messages. 

_Hi Zayn! This is Liam from the other nighttttttt._

_I was wondering wut u were up to todayyyy? :)_

Zayn checks the time. 9 pm. Not too late to respond.

_Hey Liam! Sorry I missed your texts earlier. Didn't have my phone on me._

Zayn hesitates over the send button briefly before shooting a text back. He flops onto his back on the bed and stares up as his ceiling. His eyes trace a crack from the corner over to the window. He can smell Harry's scent on his hoodie, and he buries his nose under the neck of it to breathe the scent in. After only a minute or so, his phone vibrates on his chest.

Zayn flicks the text open with his thumb and grins again at the response.

_No worries! I had fun with u last nite, I was hoping we could hang out soon!1!!_

A moment later, another text comes through.

_Nothing shady! I want to get to no u like Niall said!_

With a slight grimace at the spelling errors, Zayn still gleefully types out a response to Liam, texting back almost as quickly as Liam had texted him.

_I would love to. This weekend??_

His heart is rabbiting in his chest after sending the message. Liam takes a little longer to respond this time, but his text back is immediately worth it.

_Sounds grate! C u later Zaynie._

Zaynie. He snorts, tossing his phone onto the nightstand before rolling onto his belly and burying his face in the pillow. Thanks for that one, Niall. What the hell was he getting himself into?

-

When Zayn wakes up the next morning, his phone is vibrating all over the nightstand. He clumsily reaches for it, thumbing the answer button without looking at who is calling.

“'Lo?” He mumbles into the receiver, rubbing his fist over his eye.

“Good morning my little ray of sunshine!” Someone chirps into the phone. Zayn can't immediately identify the voice in his post slumber haze.

“Leeyum?” He asks, face still mashed into the pillow.

“Uh, nope. Don't know who this 'Leeyum' person is, but I'm offended!” The voice retaliates.

Zayn peeks one blurry eye at his phone before sitting upright, his heart thundering in his chest. “H-harry!” He blurts, now fully awake.

“Ding ding ding!” Harry chants into the phone. “I was wondering if the sleeping beauty was ready for his day of wooing?” 

Zayn clears his throat awkwardly. “Its Friday, Harry. I have to go to school.”  
“Nah mate, bunk off with me. I've got some proper plans for us.” Harry states cheerfully from his end. 

Zayn twists his fingers in his blanket, letting out a quiet hum of consideration.

“Alright.” He finally consents, plopping his feet down onto the floor and staring at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is sticking up all over in pieces. He groans quietly to himself, trying to flatten it with a hand.

“Great! Meet you outside in ten minutes!” Harry finishes, before hanging up the phone to Zayn's stunned silence.

Zayn races around in a panic, pulling a band t-shirt on before slipping his school blazer over the top of it. He splashes water onto his hair as he frantically brushes his teeth. He darts down the stairs, ignoring his mum's startled questioning. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, he slams the flat door behind him.

Harry isn't waiting in the hallway, which seems smart in this particular situation. Zayn thunders down the stairs to the front of the building, and then screeches to a halt when he doesn't see Harry on the front step either.

Zayn looks around in confusion, lighting his phone up to glance at the blank screen before furrowing his brow.

“Pssssssst.” He hears, cocking his head toward the sound. He glances up and sees Harry's curls before he sees his playful green eyes peeking at him from around the corner.

Zayn lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before flashing a smile at Harry and walking over to meet him.

Harry grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, pinning him up against the stone wall of the building behind him. His cheeky grin when he pulls away puts his dimples on display.

“Didn't want your parents to see us!” Harry states simply, before slipping his large hand down to link his fingers with Zayn.

Zayn glances down at their interwoven fingers, the warmth spreading from his hand up to his chest. He's never held hands with anyone before.

Harry tugs Zayn down their busy street, and soon they are immersed in the crowd of commuters and students.

Harry glances at Zayn appraisingly, giving him another cheeky grin. 

“What?” Zayn asks, self conscious once again. He hopes his hand isn't sweating into Harry's. How embarrassing would that be?

“I like the school uniform.” Harry teases gently, giving Zayn's hand a quick squeeze.

Zayn grunts in response. “Had to, didn't I? Didn't want my mum to get suspicious.” He tries to shrug it off. Harry bumps his shoulder into Zayn's and squeezes his hand again once more.

They have breakfast at a little hole in the wall bakery a few blocks from Zayn's school. Zayn picks at his croissant as Harry sips his tea and watches him thoughtfully from across the table. They are in the outdoor seating in the front, taking advantage of the warm spring day.

When Zayn has turned his croissant into a pile of shredded crumbs, Harry sets his tea down with a small clank. The noise startles Zayn into glancing up into Harry's warm, tan face. 

“Are you okay, Zayn?” Harry asks, voice full of concern.

Zayn shrugs again. When he's with Harry, his stomach feels off. He can't eat his breakfast, even if he wants to. He's not sure what makes him so nervous about Harry, aside from the age gap and Zayn's obvious inexperience.

“Can I ask you something?” Zayn finally hesitantly asks, fingers tapping out a nervous pattern on the tabletop.

Harry reaches over and gently places his hand over Zayn's, stopping the rapid staccato. “Anything you want.” He says quietly, eyes still skimming over Zayn's face.

“Why d'you want to spend any time with a sixteen year old? A really lame sixteen year old, to be honest?” Zayn frowns down at their hands, barely getting his question out.

“Zayn.” Harry says quietly. When Zayn looks back up at Harry's face, he can see the slight frown furrowing between the alpha's eyebrows.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Harry asks, sounding sincerely confused.

Zayn pouts, pulling his fingers out from under Harry's broad, warm hand.

“Is this just to get in my pants?” He bites out, in a rush of anger he didn't know he had in him. 

Harry looks stunned, sitting back in his chair with his mouth hanging open.

Zayn squirms in his chair in the ensuing silence, his bravado quickly fading into discomfort and embarrassment. He crosses his arms protectively over his middle section, trying to keep his direct stare on Harry's face.

After a few more moments of silence, Harry pushes his chair back and stands. Zayn quickly follows the motion, though disquieted by the obvious height and size difference when standing across from Harry. 

Zayn obviously finds Harry attractive. Everything about Harry speaks directly to everything Zayn knows about what he finds attractive in a person. He's young and has just had his first heat, but even he knows with an age difference and his mum's warnings that Harry probably isn't on the search for mate material. Where else could this be going? 

“I'm sorry you feel that way, Zayn. I don't know if anything I have to say is going to change your mind.” Harry says quietly. 

Zayn immediately regrets his brashness, taking a half step toward Harry. Harry responds by taking a half step back, keeping the distance between them the same.

Zayn drops his hand in defeat, after realizing he had been stretching it out toward Harry when he had stepped forward. Everything in his omega soul wants to reach out and comfort the alpha in front of him. Harry's shoulders are hunched inward, his face a completely readable book about his feelings. 

“No, I'm sorry.” Zayn finally whispers, biting his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. “You were trying to do something nice for me, and I've gone and ruined it.” 

Harry shakes his head at that. “You haven't ruined anything, Zayn. I want us to be able to talk about how we're feeling.” 

Zayn still stands there awkwardly, feeling like he's about to start crying. Just before he reaches his breaking point, Harry extends his arms outward and steps forward to envelope the omega into a hug. Zayn sniffles and buries his face into the front of Harry's shirt, clinging to the material in a bid to get closer to the alpha.

After a few soothing minutes in the hug, Harry's large hand rubbing up and down between Zayn's shoulder blades, they break apart. Zayn rubs the back of his arm across his nose, feeling sheepish.

“Are you still up for our day date?” Harry finally asks, squeezing Zayn's bicep gently. Zayn nods in agreement, leaning over to grab his bag from under the table. Without a word, Harry takes the bag from Zayn and slings it over his own shoulder. Zayn makes a noise of protest, which Harry quickly shakes off. “Let me.” He states quietly. Zayn just nods and gives in.

It turns out Harry is amazing at planning dates. They end up taking a walking tour of the city. This place is where Zayn's grown up, but Harry has a whole new side of it to share with him. They go shopping in dark little basement thrift stores. In one shop, Harry takes a vintage women's dress and holds it in front of him, swinging his hips back and forth in front of Zayn and the mirror. 

Zayn dissolves into a fit of giggles, clasping his fist over his mouth to hold them in. Harry grins back, before slapping a fedora down over Zayn's messy hair. Zayn picks out a flamboyant pink hat, perching it on Harry's curls. They glance in the mirror together, before Harry pulls out his phone, mushes his cheek up against Zayn's, and takes a selfie of them together. He shows it to Zayn before texting him a copy. Zayn can feel his heart fluttering with fondness in his chest. When Zayn receives the picture message, he sets the photo as his lock screen, much to Harry's approval. 

After the thrift shops, Zayn insistently pulls Harry across the street to a local bookstore. Zayn's always loved the musty smell of used books, and this particular shop has multiple levels and sections to explore. The owner glances at them once over his glasses, before returning to his book and ignoring their presence.

Zayn finds the art section, flipping through an older book of sketches. He settles down on a cracked old leather chair, turning page after page. Harry watches him fondly, settling down on the floor next to him with his legs crossed. 

“You like art, then?” Harry asks after a handful of minutes have passed.

Zayn smiles down at him over the top of the large book, nodding his head enthusiastically. “It's what I want to go to school for.” He says shyly, gently closing the book and setting it to the side.

Harry pushes his curls out of his own face, hooking his hands around Zayn's thin ankles and rubbing his thumb over the ankle bone. “I think that's great.”

They continue to wander around the bookstore after the exchange, and Zayn briefly loses track of Harry. He finally finds him near the front of the store, a paper bag wrapped up around something and tucked under his arm. Zayn looks at him quizzically and nods down at the package. “Later.” Harry whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Zayn's lips.

On the way back to their flats, Harry stops and picks up some beer and vodka at the corner store. Earlier, he reluctantly admitted that a pub stop had been in the plans, before realizing that Zayn wouldn't be able to get served. Drinking back at Harry's flat was Zayn's suggestion, which Harry had happily latched onto.

When Harry pushes open the door to his flat, he's balancing multiple shopping bags on his arms. Zayn tries to let him help, but Harry just grins and nudges Zayn into the flat.

Harry brings Zayn a vodka orange juice on the couch, before placing the paper bag from earlier onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

“For you.” He says simply, stepping back and taking a sip from his own drink. Zayn shoots a glance up at Harry before setting his drink next to the bag and opening it. Inside, he finds the sketch book from earlier. “Harry.” He gasps, running his hand over the cover of the book.

“Do you like it, then?” Harry asks, cocking his head to the side. Zayn breaks into a huge grin, jumping to his feet and into Harry's arms. “I love it.” He states, giving Harry a large kiss right on the lips. Harry's the one who looks sheepish now, though he wraps a strong arm around Zayn's waist to support him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon knocking back drinks and getting properly pissed. When the time comes for Zayn to head home “after school,” he ignores Harry's concerned warnings with a flip of his hand. 

“Won't your mum be worried?” Harry questions, prising the mostly empty glass of vodka and orange juice from Zayn's small hands. 

“I think she's going to be more concerned if I show up reeking like vodka and stumbling all over the place.” Zayn laughs, rolling over and flopping his head into Harry's lap. Harry runs his fingers through Zayn's hair, which causes small frissons of pleasure up Zayn's spine.

Zayn half closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation and the attention. He muffles a surprised noise as Harry's soft lips meet his. Zayn's eyes flutter open, before closing tightly as he gives himself into the kiss.

Things heat up quickly, and soon Zayn pulls himself up to straddle over Harry's lap. Harry pulls off his own shirt before helping Zayn with his. After a brief moment of insecurity regarding his skinny chest, Zayn quickly forgets any anxiety as Harry leans down and catches a nipple between his lips. Zayn groans as Harry flicks the nub with his tongue, before lightly biting it and rolling it between his teeth. 

Harry kisses back up Zayn's chest, before pulling Zayn down into a scorching kiss. Zayn can taste the vodka in Harry's mouth as his tongue probes between Zayn's lips. Harry firmly grasps Zayn's hips before thrusting up, his heated length nestling right up between Zayn's thighs. They grind together like that for a few minutes, as Zayn feels his slick start to trickle down his backside. 

When Zayn lets out a whimper, Harry reaches down between them to unbuckle Zayn's belt. He glances briefly at Zayn as though seeking consent, and Zayn nods, lifting his hips to assist Harry. 

Harry pulls Zayn's jeans partially down to his mid thighs, before sliding a hand down Zayn's back and dipping a few fingers at the top of Zayn's crack. Harry pauses, then continues to dip his fingers down before brushing over Zayn's hole. Zayn lurches forward in slight shock, having never been touched by someone else in such an intimate place.

Harry withdraws his fingers, staring down at the glistening of slick on them. His nostrils flare and he groans throatily, the fingers on his other hand digging tightly into Zayn's skin. Harry dips his long fingers into his own mouth, greedily sucking on them. Zayn's cock throbs at the sight in front of him, another rush of slick spilling out.

Harry's sensitive nose immediately picks up on this extra slick, because he moans and bites Zayn's shoulder.

“Fuck this.” Harry finally chokes out, picking Zayn up in his strong arms and carrying him down the hallway toward the bedroom. Zayn clings around Harry's neck, trusting Harry not to drop him.

Harry settles Zayn down onto the soft top of the bed, before gently pushing Zayn over onto his back. Harry strips Zayn's super tight skinny jeans the rest of the way down his thighs, before depositing them in a pile next to the bed.

Zayn stares up at Harry standing over him, half naked and fully hard. He can see Harry's erection straining against the fly of his jeans. Zayn knows, he KNOWS that alphas have much larger cocks than omegas, but even the outline of Harry's cock alone has Zayn both salivating and feeling a tremor of fear at the sheer size of it.

Harry stands upright before unbuttoning the top button on his jeans. He pushes his jeans down over his muscular, long thighs, before kicking them off to the side. Zayn openly stares at Harry's cock as it slaps wetly against his skin. No underwear for Mr. Styles today, apparently.

Zayn's seen plenty of porn, thanks. He felt prepared to see an alpha cock. Nothing could have adequately prepared him for Harry's monster cock. It looks almost angry, the whole thing rigid and turning almost purple. He can see the small puckering of skin at the bottom where Harry's knot will expand at orgasm. Zayn swallows heavily, staring up at Harry with his eyes wide.

Harry settles down and covers Zayn's whole body with his own. He kisses Zayn deeply, hands still trailing all over Zayn's body. Zayn's feeling brave and reckless from the alcohol, and he reaches up and slides his hands down Harry's broad back. Harry's rutting senselessly across the side of Zayn's hip and lower stomach, smearing precome across Zayn's tan skin and sharp hipbones.

Parting ways with Zayn's lips, Harry begins kissing down Zayn's neck and across his chest. He licks and kisses down Zayn's belly, getting achingly close to the place Zayn wants him the most. His hot breath skims across Zayn's throbbing cock, and Zayn strains upward, brushing the tip of his cock across Harry's lips. Harry grins up at Zayn before dipping his head down and giving the head of Zayn's cock a cheeky lick. Zayn moans and thrusts up once, twice, trying to get contact. Harry smugly pushes Zayn's hips down, shaking his head slightly up at the omega. 

Before Zayn knows what's happening, he's being flipped over onto his stomach with his head buried against the comforter. His head spins from the booze and the quick movement. He can feel Harry's hot breathing against the top of his spine. Harry firmly pulls Zayn's hips up off the bed, as Zayn peeks around his elbow to watch what Harry's doing. 

Zayn squeaks in embarrassment as Harry parts his cheeks and exposes his hole. His slick is leaking from his hole and running down his inner thigh. Harry hums in expectation before burying his face between Zayn's cheeks and enthusiastically licking a broad stripe across Zayn's entrance. 

Choking back a moan, Zayn buries his face into his forearms. His face is completely flushed and he's shaking with nerves and his arousal. After a few more experimental licks, Harry presses gently into Zayn's entrance with just his tongue. Zayn makes a strangled noise, trying to lurch forward. Harry holds him still, and continues his gentle prodding.

When Harry stops for a moment, Zayn peeks again to see what's going on. Just as he strains to see Harry's face, he lets out a loud moan as Harry slips a finger into his hole. Harry meets no resistance with all the slick, and continues his ministrations with his tongue and one long finger. When he brushes up against a spot in Zayn, Zayn's whole body spasms and he whimpers and cries for more.

“Good?” Harry pants, pulling back for a moment. Zayn nods furiously into the comforter. Harry slips in a second finger, twisting and stretching them inside Zayn. Again, Zayn tries to collapse down onto the blanket. This time he desperately wants to get some friction onto his cock. Tortuously, Harry still holds him in place with his strong grip.

“H-harry, please.” Zayn whines, thrusting his hips down against nothing. 

“Please what?” Harry asks, stilling his fingers inside Zayn. 

“Touch me.” Zayn whimpers. 

Harry lets out a throaty chuckle. “I _am_ touching you.” He replies, giving his fingers an extra twist to make his point. 

Zayn groans again, twisting and writhing underneath Harry's attentions.

“Fuck me.” Zayn chokes out, pushing back on Harry's fingers. The fingers are great, but Zayn's dying for _more_. For _Harry_. 

Again Harry stills his fingers. “Zayn. Zayn, are you sure?” He questions, hesitance lacing his voice.

“Please.” Zayn grits out, still seeking friction.

Harry removes his fingers slowly from Zayn, who lets out a frustrated groan. He was aware he'd been a brat about the sex thing earlier today, but now with his hormones racing all he could feel was _want_ and _need_.

Before Zayn could choke out another complaint, he suddenly feels the blunt, wet head of Harry's cock lining up at his entrance. Harry hesitates for another second, and Zayn starts pushing back again in frustration. Harry chuckles lowly, before slowly feeding his cock into Zayn.

Zayn is shocked yet again at the massive size of Harry's cock. For one horrible moment, he thinks he's not going to be able to take it. For all the slick and Harry's preparation, there's some resistance from his body at the beginning. Harry senses it and slows. “Zayn?” He asks again.

“Just fucking do it, Harry.” Zayn groans out again. Harry resumes his forward push, and suddenly, miraculously, Zayn's body opens up for him. Harry quickly buries himself the rest of the way into Zayn's body, then pauses, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

“You're so tight, baby.” Harry groans, nipping at Zayn's shoulder. Zayn can feel Harry's massive, full length throbbing inside him. It feels like nothing Zayn's ever felt before. It feels perfect. His body was made for this.

“Harry, move.” Zayn orders after another few moments of stillness from his partner. Harry pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in. He thrusts a few times experimentally in this position, Zayn's head hanging down between his own arms. Harry suddenly sits back and pulls Zayn full into his lap.

In this position, Harry is buried fully to the hilt inside of Zayn. He places his strong hands back on Zayn's hips, lifting him and lowering him a few times. This new position brings Harry directly in line with Zayn's prostate, and within minutes Zayn is a heaving, sobbing mess. Harry trails his hand down Zayn's stomach, before loosely wrapping it around Zayn's cock and giving it a few tugs. 

Zayn explodes. His orgasm hits him so hard he sees stars behind his eyelids. His body clenches down over and over on Harry's cock as Harry nips at and groans into Zayn's ear. Harry's thrusts speed up exponentially, and Zayn can tell he's close from the swelling at the base of Harry's cock.

“In or out, Zayn? In or out?” Harry pants, his thrusting become erratic. “IN. IN!” Zayn shouts. Harry buries himself fully inside Zayn, just as his knot's movements become almost unbearable with the thrusts. Zayn feels Harry throbbing and warm bursts of come pulsing inside him as Harry's knot locks them firmly together. Harry shudders, keeping a tight grasp around Zayn's body. As his breathing slows and the pulses of come begin to abate, Harry nuzzles his nose into the base of Zayn's neck, pressing gentle kisses all over his skin.

Zayn feels so, so full. His legs are starting to ache in this position, and Harry must sense that because he starts to gently lay both of them down onto their sides. Zayn hisses as Harry's knot tugs on his sensitive hole. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Harry mumbles, before getting them into a reasonably comfortable position on the mattress. 

Harry continues his nuzzling and kissing on Zayn's neck. At one point, he drifts over the mating spot and Zayn feels his skin break out in goosebumps. Zayn isn't sure how long it takes for a knot to go down, but Harry's knot seems to be taking its sweet time. Zayn is exhausted and sore, but feeling pleasant and content. He can hear Harry's breathing starting to even out behind him.

Then, Zayn has to open his big mouth and start talking. When he looks back at this moment later on, it will be easy to blame it on the vodka and hormones thrumming through his blood. Maybe his own naivety? 

“Harry?” Zayn whispers into the dark of the bedroom.

“Hmm?” Harry hums into the back of his neck.

“Does this mean we're boyfriends now?” He asks timidly, drawing patterns on the blanket in front of him.

“Boyfriends?” Harry mumbles in confusion, his breathing still even and deep against Zayn's neck.

Zayn nods imperceptibly, hope rising in his throat.

“Mmm. Boyfriends.” Harry grumbles into his neck. 

Zayn takes this as an affirmative, and his heart soars. A few moments later, he hears a deep inhalation from Harry followed by light snoring. Zayn stays awake with his mind racing for about thirty more minutes, before he too succumbs to exhaustion.

-

Zayn wakes up briefly in the middle of the night as Harry slips out of him. He rolls over in confusion, blinking through his gritty contacts up at Harry's silhouette. “Shhh, shhh.” Harry shushes, placing a calming hand on Zayn's back. Zayn can feel the drip of come down his thigh, and scrunches his face up. He's so incredibly tired, and he can feel a headache brewing at the base of his skull. He rolls away from the wet spot and curls back up in a ball.

He hears Harry in the restroom, but falls back asleep before he returns to the bed. He doesn't see Harry studying him from the foot of the bed before crawling to the opposite side and turning his back to Zayn. 

The morning light comes streaming in through the cracked curtains, hitting Zayn right in the face. As he wakes up, he squints angrily into the sunlight. His eyes itch, his tongue sits thick and heavy in his throat. He feels disoriented for a moment, before he remembers the night before with a little thrill of pleasure.

He basks in this pleasure for a moment, before rolling over to snuggle up to Harry. His boyfriend. Zayn Malik has a boyfriend. With a secret grin on his face, Zayn turns to face the other side of the bed. He finds it empty. Blinking in confusion, he sits up and stares around the room.

After a few moments, he scoots to the end of the bed. His jeans are crumbled in a heap at the foot of the bed, but Harry's are missing. Zayn awkwardly pulls them on, his thudding headache beginning to make itself known. Zayn buckles his belt, scratches awkwardly at his stomach, before stumbling into the hallway of the apartment. 

Harry's sitting on his couch with a cup of tea and the television on low. Zayn grins to himself again before swooping down behind the back of the couch and wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry stiffens immediately, glancing up to look at Zayn's face.

Harry cracks an awkward smile, lifting his tea up and shrugging his shoulders. Zayn tries to shake off the nagging sense of worry he's starting to feel, and releases Harry from the hug. 

“Morning.” Zayn says in his scratchy voice. Harry hums in agreement. 

“I made you some tea.” He says, nodding his head toward the counter. Zayn wanders over to pick up the lukewarm tea, bringing it back to the couch with him.

He sits an appropriate distance away from Harry, sipping at his cup with thoughts running wild in his head. Harry glances at him once before staring firmly at the television.

Harry, who is always trying to make eye contact with Zayn.

The tea hits Zayn's roiling stomach, but he doesn't know what else to do aside from continue to sip it quietly and hope Harry will say something. Zayn spies his shirt on the floor and places his cup down to pull the shirt back on over his head.

After a few more awkward minutes of this, Zayn clears his throat which seems to startle Harry. Harry turns to look at Zayn. 

“I. . . Uh, I should probably go? My Mum is probably having kittens about me being gone all night.” Zayn questioningly states. Harry nods once, before placing his own tea down on the table.

“Sure. I understand.” He replies, groaning a little as his knees crack when he stands up. He offers a hand to Zayn, who takes it reluctantly before being hauled to his own feet.

What in the hell is going on here? Zayn's feeling completely out of his depth. The doting, affectionate Harry from the night before seems to have disappeared. Zayn tries to calm himself, imagining that Harry's hangover is probably hitting him just as hard now. It can be hard to appear cheerful when one feels like bollocks, he's sure.

Harry walks him to the door, handing Zayn his cell phone as they pass the kitchen counter. Zayn tucks it into his pocket without glancing at it.

Harry shuffles awkwardly in front of Zayn, before leaning down to press a quick kiss onto his cheek. He then basically pushes Zayn out the door with a strong hand on his lower back. “See ya, then.” Harry mumbles, making eye contact once before shutting and locking the door behind Zayn.

Zayn stands in the hallway staring at the solid wood door in front of him. Of course he'd see him later, right? They were boyfriends now. 

When Zayn finally clumsily unlocks his own flat, his Mum is sitting at the table in her nightgown with her own cup of tea. She fixes him with a flat stare as he comes in. He tries to turn and slink up the stairs.

“Zayn.” She warns. He timidly turns around and she snaps her fingers and points at the chair across from her.

With his head ducked down and his shoulders slumped, Zayn pulls the chair out and collapses into it.

His Mum fixes him with an appraising stare, calmly sipping her tea. Zayn waits it out.

“Where were you last night?” She finally asks, tone firm and no nonsense.

“Niall's.” Zayn mumbles, digging his fingers into his legs through his jeans and staring at his lap.

“Why didn't you come home?” She questions.

“Mum. I, ah. Mum.” He pleads. She fixes her stare directly onto him and thumps the table once.

“Do you know how _scared_ I was?!” She finally breaks her composure and barks at him.

Zayn chokes and swallows hard.

“I've been up all night waiting for you!” She stands up, placing her hands on the table.

“I'm sorry Mum! I had too much to drink with the boys and I thought it was safer to stay with Niall!” Zayn figures giving her something to be angry about that isn't him having sex with the alpha next door is the wisest course of action.

She puts her hands up and rubs her temples, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I don't understand why we pay for that phone if you're never going to answer it!” 

Zayn pulls the phone sheepishly from his pocket and sees 25 missed calls from Mum and Dad. 

“I called Niall and I couldn't reach him either!” She complains, dropping one hand to thump the table loudly.

Zayn let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. If Mum had gotten in touch with Niall, he wouldn't have any other excuses. Thank God for small favors.

“I'm really sorry, Mum. I really didn't mean to make you worry. I just didn't think.” Zayn says weakly, head still hung.

His Mum stands there breathing heavily for a moment before all the fight seems to drain out of her. She rounds the table and places her tiny hands on his thin shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“Look, I don't love so much the idea of you being out drinking all night, but can you at least let your poor Mum know next time? You're almost done with school, Zayn, and I know you're growing up. I just worry about you. I can't imagine you being hurt, or being. . . being. . .” She hiccups back a sob. 

“Mum!” Zayn cries, standing up and tugging her into a hug. She lets out another hiccuping sob, burying her face in the front of his shirt. Then she freezes all over, grabs a handful of shirt, and takes a good long sniff.

“Zayn. I'm going to ask you this once, and only once.” She releases his handful of shirt, stepping back and frowning angrily into his face.

Zayn holds so still he thinks his heart is going to stop. Of course his Mum can smell him. She's an omega. 

“Why, Zayn, do you smell all over of ALPHA?” She says the last word in a biting shriek, shaking all over in rage.

“Mum! Mum, it isn't what you think.” Zayn backpedals, searching for an excuse. 

“WHAT IS IT THEN, ZAYN?” Her voice keeps getting louder and louder with each question.

Zayn's wracks his brain, before falling onto a plausible explanation.

“Okay, okay! Mum! I'm dating Niall's friend Liam. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to get all 'Mum' about it.” He tries desperately.

His Mum snaps her jaw shut, gritting her teeth and studying him through slitted eyes. 

“Don't you dare lie to me, Zayn.” She hisses out.

“Mum! I promise I'm not. It's a new thing, and I felt awkward about it. I didn't want to tell you.” Zayn replies, scuffing his foot across the floor.

After a few more minutes of studious silence, his Mum again gave a defeated sigh.

“You're only sixteen, Zayn. I don't want you out all hours of the night, drinking and hanging out with strange alphas. You don't know what an alpha can do to you if he wants. You don't know how much danger that puts you in.” She lectured, hands drifting to sit firmly on her hips.

“I know, Mum. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm here, aren't I?” Zayn asks pleadingly.

His Mum sniffs in reply.

“Fine. Fine, Zayn.” She finally says, turning her back to take her tea to the sink.

Zayn turns to head back up the stairs. He freezes on the first step as his Mum begins to speak again. “I want to meet his alpha. If you don't want to be grounded until winter, you're going to bring him here to meet me and do this properly. No sneaking around at Niall's.” 

Zayn's heart drops all the way into his stomach. 

“O. . . okay Mum. I'll bring him home soon.” Zayn mumbles, then continues to quietly creep up the stairs. 

-

Zayn locks himself in his bedroom, plugging his phone in on the charger and opening it to read his missed messages. 

One from Niall: _Mate! Your Mum keeps calling me and I don't know why, but I'm staying out of this one. Good luck to ya and let me know if you need an alibi!!_

Five increasingly angry texts from his Mum.

One from Dad: _Call your Mum, boy. You're giving her fits._

Two from Liam: _Hiiiii Zayn. Did u still wnt to hang out 2day??_

_If you don't want 2 that's okayyyyy to but I really want to see you!_

None from Harry.

Zayn slides open a new text box, typing Harry into the top. 

_Mum was so mad at me! Still worth it though :) Hope your hangover isn't too bad xx_

Zayn pauses before hitting send. He closes his phone and throws it upside down on his blanket. He stares blankly at the ceiling for a long time. Every time he flips his phone over to check the screen and sees that he doesn't have any messages, he gets angrier. Each blank screen prompts him to lock his phone and throw it further and further across the bed. Eventually he chucks it down the side of his bed and leaves it there.

Zayn goes to take a shower. All he can smell on his skin is _HarryHarryHarry_. He gets into the shower, turns it on as hot as he can stand, and starts to scrub his skin raw. He doesn't stop until his skin is tingling and every sniff is just his own scent, tinged with the fresh smell of his own soap.

He groans and smacks his head into the shower wall. _Why?_

When Zayn gets back to his room, he stuffs his dirty clothes at the bottom of his laundry basket and pulls out a worn t-shirt and pair of boxers. He curls up in a ball on his bed, refusing to even look over at the area where his phone fell.

-

Zayn wakes up again late in the day. From the dusky sky outside, he assumes he's slept his entire day away. The hangover seems to be gone, which he's thankful for. He's not sure why he woke up, until he hears another light knocking at his door.

He stumbles to his feet and pulls his bedroom door open. His Mum is standing there, looking concerned. “Niall's downstairs, love. Are you feeling alright?” With all of her anger from earlier apparently gone, she's turned back into his concerned Mum. He ducks her hand as she tries to feel his forehead, thundering down the stairs to the living room.

“Aye, Mate. Ye look like right shit.” Niall greets him brightly from the couch.

“Fuck off, Horan.” Zayn rolls his eyes, walking over to greet his friend.

“What's up?” He asks, throwing himself onto the couch next to Niall. Niall turns to face him, looking serious. Zayn groans, “Not you too! I can't get one more arse chewing today!” 

Niall hesitates before clapping his mouth shut. He looks around for Zayn's Mum before leaning forward. “You need to tell me right now what you told your Mum, because she asked me how our night was last night. I know that I spent the whole night drinking beer and playing FIFA, so if you want me to lie for you, you better give me the lie.” 

Zayn nods seriously before leaning forward as well, whispering, “I got into. . . something last night and didn't come home. I told Mum I got drunk with you and Liam and just spent the night over there. Same story you have, except including me.” 

Niall gives him some serious side eye before shrugging. “You're fucked in the head if you think you're not giving me the details later.” He warned.

Zayn opens his mouth to reply, two seconds before he has an angry Irishman's finger jammed up under his chin. “Speaking of Liam, _you prick_ , he waited all day to hear back from you about hanging out today and you completely ignored him! He texted and called me all day whinging about it and the only thing that seemed to make it even a little bit okay was that I hadn't heard from ye either.” Niall waggles his finger threateningly under Zayn's chin.

Zayn sighs and picks at a loose string on his boxers. “I'll have to explain later. I slept all day and my phone was dead.” Not exactly the truth, not exactly a lie. 

Niall frowns angrily at him before switching gears completely and clapping Zayn on the shoulder. “That's alright, because you're going to make it up to him tonight!” Niall crows brightly.

Zayn looks at him in confusion, then glances down at his ratty sleeping clothes.

“How. . . ?” Zayn asks, motioning to himself and his state of dress.

“You're going to drag that sorry bony arse you have upstairs, put on some good looking clothes, fix your fucking hair, and we're going to go down to Paddy's.” Niall states with a sense of finality.

Paddy's is a local pub located almost in the middle of Zayn's house and Niall's. They use it as a haunt frequently, as Niall's gotten in good with the owner and they're rarely to ever carded. 

“Liam's coming?” Zayn states dumbly, tearing the thread completely out of the leg of his boxers.

“Damn straight Liam's coming. You're going to play nice and make it up to him from earlier. Broke the poor lad's heart, ye did.” Niall says menacingly.

“I don't know if my Mum's going to let me go out again tonight, Niall. She thinks we just did this last night and she thinks it's improper for me to hang out with Liam without her having met him.”

Niall cocks his head to the side in confusion, before smacking Zayn in the shoulder. “You're a fuckin tit, Zayn Malik. I'll have your whole story and I'll have it tonight. You've only met Leemo the once and it sure as fuck wasn't last night. I don't know why your Mum thinks she has to meet him, but you're sure as hell going to divulge that particular piece of information.” 

Zayn stands with his hands in surrender. He asks his Mum if he can go out tonight when he heads upstairs to get changed.

“Not a cold chance in hell, son.” She snips at him.

“Mum.” Zayn whines. She scoffs back at him. 

“Muuuuuum.” He tries again.

“Fine. Do what you want. You always do anyway.” She huffs back at him, before storming downstairs. A few minutes later Zayn can hear her laughing at something Niall is saying, and he relaxes. Niall has a way with Mums.

When Zayn closes his bedroom door to get changed, the first thing he does is frantically reach down the side of the bed and pull his cell phone out. No texts from Harry. One text from Liam. Zayn doesn't want to read Liam's text right now, not when his own emotions are feeling so tender. He stuffs his phone into the pocket of his clean pair of jeans without opening the text. He'll be seeing Liam soon enough.

Zayn makes an attempt to look presentable. He really, really does. He wears his tighest black skinnies, a fitted navy blue t-shirt, and his favorite pair of boots. He fluffs and greases and sprays his hair, but his hair isn't taking his shit this evening. When he looks in the mirror, all he can see are these deep purpling shadows under his eyes. His normally tan skin looks pale as well.

By the time he trips back down the stairs, Niall is chomping at the bit to leave. His Mum gives him a hug and a stern warning, and with that they're out the door and into Niall's ratty death trap car.

Zayn had high hopes that Niall would give him a bit of a reprieve, but as soon as he pulls the door shut, Niall's right on him.

“So what the fuck did you get up to last night?” Niall questions as he pulls off of Zayn's road.

“Ummm.” Zayn starts.

“Eloquent.” Niall quips, turning his signal on and looking for any cars before making his turn.

“Isleptwithmyneighbor.” Zayn chokes out. He's itching for a cigarette. He scratches at his pocket where he usually keeps them, but he's run out with all the activity over the last few days.

“Whaaaaaat?” Niall shrieks, jerking the car over to the side of the road and putting it in park.

He turns fully in his seat and stares at Zayn. “Don't tell me I just heard what I think I heard.” Niall begs, eyes round and confusion staining his expression.

Zayn shrugs and stares out the window. Fucking Harry. Fucking. Fuck.

“My fit neighbor is an alpha, we hung out a few times. Last night we got wasted and hooked up. Not a big deal, Niall.” Zayn pouts out the window, the sting of Harry's rejection biting at him again.

“NOT A BIG DEAL?” Niall bellows. “NOT A BIG DEAL?! YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! TO AN ALPHA! Get in, mate!” Niall tries to high five him and Zayn shrugs it off.

“What's the matter?” Niall asks, slowly dropping his hand.

“He said we were boyfriends last night. Then he kicked me out of his flat and hasn't answered my texts all day.” Zayn let out in a huff.

“He said you were boyfriends?” Niall hesitates. “Are you sure?” He questions, his tone taking a more gentle bent to it than before.

“Niall. I don't know. I don't know what the fuck is going on. I just want to go get plastered and forget about it, okay?” Zayn bites back, still staring out at the orange streetlights.

Niall sits in stunned silence, before putting the car back in drive and pulling back onto the road. “Okay, mate. No worries. Okay.” 

Zayn bangs his head on the glass once and closes his eyes. 

They stop to pick up Liam at the alpha's parent's house. Last time he'd been in the car with Liam, they had picked Zayn up after Liam. Zayn studies Liam's house. It's normal looking, just like Niall's. Middle class folks and all that.

Liam comes strolling down the walkway from the house, shouting something over his shoulder to the woman standing in the doorway. Liam's Mum, Zayn guesses. Liam pulls open the back door of the car and slides in. He glances once at Zayn before glancing away and giving Niall a double shoulder squeeze in greeting. Zayn stares back out the window and ignores the slight.

The car stays alarmingly quiet all the way to Paddy's. Liam and Niall try to make forced conversation at the beginning, but slowly that dies down to nothing.

Luckily, the drive is short. When Niall puts the car in park, Zayn hops out and slams the door behind him. He hears two other slams before he heads into the dark pub. 

Paddy's is usually dead. There are a few regulars hanging out on their stools, and generally that's the only traffic Paddy's gets. This Saturday night, there seems to be a little bit more of a crowd. Younger people, as well.

Zayn doesn't look around, just sidles up to the bar to make an order. As he waits for the bartender to come, he rolls a paper coaster back and forth on top of the bar. Suddenly, he feels an encroaching warmth come up behind him. He jerks around to see who it is, and is suddenly looking up into Liam's large, brown, puppy dog eyes. 

“Hi.” He whispers, inches from Liam's face.

“Hullo, Zayn.” Liam says back. 

Zayn licks his bottom lip, fumbling over what to say. Liam follows the movement with his eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” Zayn lamely starts with.

“Why?” Liam asks, scratching at his jaw casually.

“For ditching you today. I had a really bad day and I let my phone die.” Zayn cycles through his same excuse he used with his Mum.

Liam seems to consider this for a moment. Zayn begins to say more, but at that same moment a tiny yet strong force barrels past him and shoves up to the bar. Zayn blinks in confusion, suddenly looking at the sandy blonde hair on the back of someone about Zayn's height.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks, tapping the person on the shoulder.

“What?” The person turns around and snarls at Zayn. 

Zayn is taken aback, and instantly goes on the defensive.

“We were standing here, mate. Been waiting.” He says, meeting the glare of the icy blue eyes in front of him.

“Not my problem, _mate_.” The man growls again, turning to face the bar.

Zayn looks helplessly up at Liam, who shrugs in return. The smell of omega hits Zayn straight in the face, as he realizes the little man in front of him is also an omega.

An omega with a fantastic ass.

Zayn studies the side of Liam's face, waiting to see if the alpha will be drawn downward to take a peek at the ass in front of him.

Liam stoically doesn't look. Zayn feels pleased.

The little omega gets his drinks and shoves back off through the crowd, Zayn scoffing after him. “Let it go.” Liam chides. “What are you having?”

Zayn tells Liam his standard drink and Liam orders it from the bartender. Liam takes his wallet out and pays for his drink and Zayn's.

“Liam.” Zayn says guiltily, placing a hand on Liam's arm.

“Zayn.” Liam says mockingly, handing Zayn his drink and then touching the glasses in a toast. 

Liam leads Zayn back to a table where Niall is loudly telling some story to a girl sitting at the same table. Zayn lifts his eyebrows at Niall but gets no reaction. Liam settles into a seat and Zayn perches next to him, turning to face him.

They stare at each other for a bit, Zayn frantically wracking his brain for conversation.

“So, you didn't see the ass on that omega earlier?” Zayn chokes out. Stupid. Stupid fucking traitorous brain. 

Liam laughs, loud and heartily. It startles Zayn at first.

“Zayn. That omega was mated. You didn't see the mark? You didn't _smell_ him?”

Zayn feels sheepish. He stares straight down at his lap. “No, didn't see that.”

Liam guffaws a few more times. Zayn feels completely out of his element. He checks his phone, hoping against all hope but still not receiving a text from Harry. Fuck Harry. He did fuck Harry. Where the fuck is Harry? 

Zayn wasn't going to mope around over some stupid fucking alpha. He'd already made a mess of things with Liam. He gathers his courage and smiles back up at Liam. “Thanks for the drink.” He tries. Liam waves it away with his hand. 

With Liam staunchly ignoring him, and Niall trying to get his game on, Zayn has nothing to do but look around the bar. It is so dark in here, he can't make out faces in the various booths. 

After a few more lame attempts at engaging with Liam, Zayn gives up and goes to the bar. He orders a round of shots and a strong mixed drink. He pounds the shots one after another, then starts in on his mixed drink.

All that liquid in such a short amount of time makes a toilet break a matter of urgency. Zayn's head is already swimming as he tries to navigate the dark bar back to the men's room. On his way back over, Zayn sees the mouthy omega in a booth and bites back a grin. The omega is telling some story, gesticulating wildly with his hands as a lock of hair falls over into his eye. 

He's quite handsome for another omega, Zayn thinks objectively. The natural distaste for a person of the same status puts him off, but he can tell this is an omega that would draw attention.

As Zayn muses over these thoughts, he suddenly spies the person the little omega is in the booth with. _Harry_.

Zayn's heart starts thumping madly in his rib cage. He ducks behind a pillar in the bar, peeking around to watch the interaction in the booth. Harry laughs madly at something the omega has said, before leaning forward and clasping the omega's hand in his own.

What had Liam said? The omega was mated? Here was Harry, having slept with a virgin omega last night and tonight he's trying it on with a fucking mated omega? Was he mental? 

Zayn stews in his own rage behind the pillar before launching forward to the booth. Harry sees Zayn coming before the tiny omega does, and all the color drains out of his face. He looks up at Zayn with huge, green doe eyes, mouthing “no” over and over and trying to motion to the omega with his head.

The omega picks up on Zayn's presence about three seconds before Zayn launches into a tirade at Harry. “Harry fucking Styles! Imagine seeing you here! And too busy to send a fucking text to your FUCKING boyfriend all day!” Zayn bites out bitterly. He's swaying back and forth, those shots hitting his lean frame faster than he could have imagined.

The small omega looks quizzically at Harry before turning his gaze to Zayn. “Darling, you must be mistaken. Boyfriend? Are you sure that burly alpha you came in with isn't your boyfriend, as you're so wrongly accusing poor Harry here? Harry can't be your boyfriend, because he's my _mate_!” The omega bared his neck to Zayn, clearing showing the mate mark on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Harry was staring blankly up at Zayn, looking rattled to his core. 

“MATE? MATE?!!!” Zayn shrieks, swiping Harry's full beer off of the table and into his lap. 

Harry stands up abruptly, beer soaking down through his jeans.

“Boyfriend?!” He yells back, face flushing red with color. 

The small omega also jerks up to his feet, shoving at Zayn's shoulder. “What the fuck man, what the fuck?” 

Harry's focus instantly switches to the small omega. “Louis, everything is fine. Louis, calm down.” 

_Louis_. Zayn's mind hisses. His ears are buzzing, his breath is coming in short pants. He had Harry inside him _last night_. LAST NIGHT!

Zayn winds up to take a swing at Harry's stupid, pretty face, when someone huge grabs him from behind. His wrist is snatched up in a firm grasp as he struggles against his captor. 

He flails uselessly for a moment before going lax against the warm body behind him.

_Liam._

Liam picks him up and throws him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Zayn remains limp like a noodle, watching Harry and Louis bounce out of his vision as he's taken away.

He sobs once, angrily.

Liam shoves the front doors to the pub open and unceremoniously dumps Zayn outside. He does kindly ensure Zayn stays on his feet, bracing him carefully with his arms.

“What in the HELL do you think you're doing??” Liam roars at him. 

Zayn shrinks away from Liam in his full alpha anger. The omega in him cowers and the coward in him cowers. He tries to rip away from Liam's grasp, but Liam keeps him in his spot with a hand around his wrist.

Zayn lets out a rough sob, twisting and twisting his wrist in Liam's grasp. Liam finally lets go and Zayn stumbles to the ground before taking off at a full run.

“Zayn!” Liam yells behind him. Zayn explodes into full tears, sobbing and wheezing as he tries to drunkenly run away from Paddy's.

He collapses on a patch of grass at the edge of the parking lot, his drunken endurance maxed out. Liam quickly jogs up behind him. 

Zayn sobs and snots all over himself, rolling face down in the grass. The sobs wrench through him, shaking his thin frame.

Instead of more overbearing yelling from Liam, he feels a gentle touch between his shoulder blades. Liam slumps onto the grass next to him and pulls Zayn up into his lap. He starts petting Zayn's hair while rocking him and making shhh-shhhing noises. 

His sobs turn to hiccups as he lets Liam comfort him. He finally returns somewhat to his senses, angrily swiping at his eyes. Liam looks down at him with concern. Zayn stares back up.  
Zayn croaks, “I would kill for a cigarette.”

Liam chuckles a little bit to himself, pulling Zayn upright and placing him in a seated position. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, places one in Zayn's lips, and lights it for him.

Zayn greedily inhales, letting the nicotine flood his veins. With each puff, his breathing calms. 

Liam just sits quietly with him, lighting his own cigarette and blowing the smoke into the sky.

The quiet moment is broken with a startling bang from the front of the bar. Harry and the tiny omega ( _Louis_ , Zayn's brain helpfully reminds him) come tearing out the front of the bar with the omega screeching at Harry at the top of his lungs.

“ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME, STYLES?” Louis screams, shoving once at Harry's chest.

Harry's reply is muted and can't be heard where Zayn and Liam are sitting.

“I MOVE ALL THE WAY OUT TO THIS GOD FORSAKEN VILLAGE SO YOU CAN PURSUE YOUR CAREER. I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD. YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH SOME SCRAWNY WHORE THE MINUTE YOUR PLANE LANDS?” Louis is pacing around in circles, hands flying around his head.

Harry's response is again unable to be heard from the grass patch.

“DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, STYLES. I COULD SMELL THAT LITTLE BITCH IN YOUR APARTMENT THE MINUTE I WALKED IN. I ASSUMED IT WAS FROM A PREVIOUS TENANT. GUESS I WAS WRONG ABOUT THAT!” Louis shoves past Harry and storms between the parked cars, weaving in and out to avoid Harry running after him.

Zayn ducks his head and tries to tuck tighter into Liam's side as Louis quickly approaches the grass patch at the end of the parking lot. This is not good. Not good at all.

“YOU! THE WHORE!” Louis bellows, finally spotting Zayn and Liam.

Liam growls low in his throat and stands up to his full height. Zayn quickly gets on his feet as well, but Liam shoves him immediately behind his hulking mass.

“What, the whore doesn't want to come out and play?” Louis sing songs mockingly as he approaches the grass patch. Harry slows behind him and stops completely.

“Don't you call him a whore.” Liam spits out lowly.

“HA! HA HA FUCKING HA!” Louis screams, spit flying from his lips. 

Zayn shivers and tucks up tight behind Liam. Liam reaches awkwardly behind himself and gives Zayn a half pat on the arm.

“Go home to your mate. We're done here.” Liam warns.

“Mate? This fucking mate?” Louis says icily, stabbing a finger backward behind him to Harry. “This cheating, piece of shit mate?” 

Harry lets out a low, miserable groan. “Lou. Louis. C'mon. Lou.” He pleads, still standing paces back from where Liam stands in front of Zayn.

Louis shoots a deathly glare behind him, before turning to face Liam again.

“We have a pup at home. Did he tell you that, WHORE?” Louis screams, his voice cracking at the end. He bursts into sobs.

“We got pregnant. I gave him a pup. He wanted to work on his _career_. He wanted to be a good provider for our son. He left me, he left me and our son. Turns out I don't think he wanted to be a good provider. I think he was scared and wanted to FUCK WHORES!” Louis desperate sobs turned into a howl of pain. Harry rushes forward to catch him as he collapses onto the pavement, his whole tiny body wracked over and over with his sobs. Louis weakly tries to fight Harry off, before going lax, much as Zayn did before.

Harry picks Louis up, cradling him in his arms. He doesn't look at Liam and he certainly doesn't look at Zayn. He opens the door to a black BMW and gently places Louis in the passenger seat. Without another word, he gets into the driver's seat, turns the car on, and speeds out of the parking lot and off down the street.

When they are far out of view, Liam turns to Zayn with a questioning eyebrow raised. Zayn is trembling all over, still holding the butt of the cigarette between his fingers. Liam's gaze instantly softens. He puts a comforting arm around Zayn, using his free hand to call a cab. 

Niall comes stumbling out of the front of the pub a few minutes later. “Leemo! What's up? We leaving already?” He grins, waving his hands all around.

“Zayn's having a bad go of it, mate.” Liam says, nodding his head to Zayn shivering and hugging himself next to Liam.

Niall shoots over to Zayn, wrapping him in a tight hug. “What happened?” He slurs into Zayn's ear. “Tomorrow, okay?” Zayn whispers back.

Niall steps back, eyeballing Liam and Zayn. “You'll take good care of him, right, Payno?” He questions Liam, trying to fix him with a hard glare.

“Of course, Neil.” Liam chuckles, then pulls Zayn tight into his side.

Zayn sinks gratefully into the warmth Liam provides. 

Niall staggers around a bit, moving like a small boxer. “I've got a mighty fine young lady inside who doesn't seem to abhor my company, gentlemen. May I be excused?” He giggles to himself.

“Always, Niall. Call if you need something.” Zayn mumbles out from Liam's side. Liam glances down at Zayn in surprise. 

Niall grins his 400 watt grin before barreling back into the bar. 

Liam and Zayn wait quietly for the cab to arrive, sharing another cigarette between them. Liam doesn't ask and Zayn doesn't offer. The cab comes and they trundle into it. The cab driver asks the address, and to Zayn's surprise Liam only gives his own.

Zayn is still drunk. His heart is thumping dully in his chest. His lungs feel tight and his eyes feel sticky and just this side of dry. 

When they get to Liam's, Liam pays the fare and then helps Zayn out of the cab. He shushes Zayn at the front door, quietly unlocking it and leading Zayn down the stairs to the basement. It turns out Liam's parents have given him the whole basement to himself, with their blessing.

After Zayn minces down the stairs, he takes the cup of water Liam offers and chugs it down. Liam softly directs Zayn to the bed, which Zayn immediately collapses on.

Zayn sleeps like he's dead.

He wakes up in the dark in a strange room. He sits bolt upright, heart racing. Once he orients and realizes he's at Liam's, he's confused by his solo status in the bed. He squints through his stupid itchy contacts and sees Liam draped over the futon across the room.

He's not sure if he's hurt or touched that Liam gave him the whole bed.

Zayn tiptoes upstairs, relieving himself in the toilet and having another large glass of water. When he gets back downstairs, Liam still appears to be sleeping.

Zayn hesitates between the bed and the futon. He chews his lip frantically. He doesn't want to give Liam the wrong impression or make things worse after the night Zayn's starting to remember in pieces, but he really wants a cuddle.

He sits on the edge of the futon. When Liam doesn't wake up, Zayn stretches out and backs up into Liam as the little spoon. Liam grunts and throws an arm around Zayn's waist. He can feel Liam's soft breaths puffing against his ear. He quickly falls asleep, feeling warm and safe.

-

Zayn slowly fumbles to consciousness. Something very specific is dragging him awake. Something . . . familiar.

Zayn wakes with a start as he recognizes the warmth pressed up against his upper thigh. _Liam_. Zayn huffs. _Alphas_. He's not sure when he became so world weary against alphas, but it was obviously over the last few days.

Liam is still snoring away obliviously in his ear. Liam's morning wood appears to want a good strong chat with Zayn. Zayn tries to wiggle his hips away, but Liam's hips follow right behind. Liam's radiating heat all over Zayn's body. Zayn feels himself breaking into a light sweat across his upper lip.

Liam grunts and pulls Zayn closer, snuffling into his hair. Zayn would find it adorable if it wasn't so traumatizing after the night last night. 

Liam's really, really warm. Zayn suddenly wants to both get away from the heat and sink himself into it until he burns alive. Liam's hips move against the back of Zayn in a rhythmic little circle.

Suddenly, a sharp, crisp smell hits his nose. Zayn's nostrils flare as he sucks the smell in greedily. Liam's going into rut. Zayn doesn't know how he knows it, but he knows it. Omega stuff.

Zayn twists in Liam's arms, turning to face the alpha. His lips are turned down into a delicious pout that Zayn wants to kiss all over. Wait. Does he want to kiss him all over? Are the hormones just fucking with him?

Zayn struggles abruptly back from Liam's grasp. Liam blearily opens his eyes, unfocused and unseeing until they narrow in on Zayn.

“Zayn.” Liam croaks. 

“Leeyum.” Zayn counters. 

Liam sits up with a groan, releasing Zayn and grasping his own head in his hands.

“M'so hot.” Liam grumbles.

Zayn clears his throat awkwardly. “I think you're going into rut. . .?” He tries.

Liam's eyes shoot open. 

“Get out.” He barks at Zayn.

Zayn struggles backward, tangled in the light blanket Liam had been using the night before.

“GET OUT.” Liam roars, lurching around Zayn and disappearing up the stairs.

For the second morning in a row, Zayn's heart aches with rejection. An alpha in rut is supposed to be insatiable. God help any omega in his path. Liam just rejected Zayn. Liam must not want Zayn under any circumstances. 

Zayn waits for a few minutes, then darts up the stairs and out the front door. He walks the few blocks home.

Zayn rounds the corner to his flats. He's so tired and he just wants his own bed and a little peace for a bit.

Lo and behold, one Louis the Omega is perched on the steps. Zayn jerks back around the corner, leaning against the wall that Harry had pressed him into and kissed him against only days before. 

It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair_. Zayn just wanted bed and no drama. 

Trying to build all his courage and anger up, Zayn stomps around the corner and heads toward the steps. He pretends not to see Louis curled into himself on the side of the steps.

He gets halfway past Louis when a tiny hand reaches out and snaps around his ankle. Zayn stumbles, then pauses, turning around to face the omega.

Louis turns to look at him, his face haggard and his eyes full of tears.

“Why? I just want to know _why?_ ” Louis whimpers pitifully, his tiny hand releasing Zayn's ankle.

Zayn stares down at the omega, chewing his bottom lip. “I didn't know.” He finally sighs out, crossing his arms uncomfortably across his chest.

“You didn't know?” Louis asks, his tone laced with disbelief. “You couldn't smell on him that he was mated?” 

“People keep saying that! I don't know what that means!” Zayn groans, slumping down on the steps next to the omega.

“How could you not know that?” Louis bites back, though his voice doesn't have the same edge to it. He sounds exhausted, just like Zayn feels.

“I. . . I'd never been with an alpha before.” Zayn looks away from Louis, arms still firmly across his chest.

Louis makes a small noise, prompting Zayn to glance at him from the corner of his eye. The smaller omega's bottom lip is trembling. His hands appear to be as well.

“A virgin. That's fantastic.” Louis finally chokes out with a sob. 

Zayn shifts around on the hard step, feeling uncomfortable to his core. He doesn't know what to say to Louis. There's nothing to be said.

“How old are you then? A gorgeous young omega like you?” Louis rubs the back of his eye with his hand, turning to face Zayn fully.

“Sixteen.” Zayn whispers out, feeling guilt all over.

“Sixteen.” Louis hollowly repeats.

Zayn nods ones in affirmative. 

“Sixteen.” Louis whispers to himself.

Zayn stands then, wiping off the front of his jeans in an awkward attempt to do something with his hands. He turns to head up the stairs, but stops when he hears Louis' voice again.

“Please stay away from him. I know I can't force you to do anything, but he's all I have and I never expected any of this.” Louis twists around to stare up at Zayn. Zayn might be the young one, but the small omega looks disturbingly young and vulnerable in that moment.

Zayn laughs bitterly. “Don't worry. I will.” 

Louis turns his back to Zayn, and curls up tighter on himself.

Zayn takes that as his cue to leave, pulling the front door open and stepping into the front of the building.

Harry isn't anywhere to be seen, much to Zayn's relief. He has a second stroke of luck when he pulls open the door to his flat and his parents appear to be out as well.

Zayn falls into his bed with exhaustion and sleeps for the rest of the day.

-

A week passes with Zayn not hearing anything from Liam. He's given up hope of hearing from him again. Liam's rut should have finished after three or four days, but when his phone remains silent he assumes the alpha's finished with him. Zayn doesn't blame him, but he still can't help feeling rejected.

Zayn's puttering around his flat, contemplating going to buy some cigarettes. He's been back and forth on the idea. He certainly wants one, but he's not feeling like walking all the way down to the corner store. Walking by Harry's door is an exercise in stress for Zayn, and he's man enough to admit that he's been avoiding it.

Finally, his addictions win out over his fears, and he grabs his wallet and keys to head out the door. He peeks around the door to his own flat, glancing down the hall and finding it all clear. Quietly, Zayn shuts his flat door behind him and sneaks off down the hallway.

Right as he's about to creep past Harry's flat, the door creaks open slightly. Zayn freezes in place, looking like a deer in headlights. Instead of the dreaded sound of Harry's voice, Zayn hears a cheerful little giggle. He glances down and is met with the sight of a curly haired little toddler, gumming on his own fist and smiling up at Zayn around said fist.

“Hi baby.” Zayn coos at the toddler, just as the realization of who's son this actually is hits him. The toddler is adorable, with big blue eyes staring up at Zayn. The messy head of curls certainly looks familiar.

“Hi!” The toddler says shyly, taking another few steps outside of the flat, but keeping his back firmly against the wall as he stares at Zayn.

Zayn feels incredibly awkward around small children, being an only child himself. He always assumed his natural omega-ness would kick in when he had his own children and the interactions would be natural, but he certainly isn't sure what to make of this situation. 

He's afraid Harry or Louis is going to pop out of the flat at any second and see Zayn smiling down at their child like a lunatic. He also feels concern at leaving without the child being secure in the flat. He doesn't want to be responsible for anything that might happen to him if Zayn leaves him alone to his own devices. The set of stairs alone looks deadly for a child his size.

Zayn frantically scans the hallway, before resigning himself to leaning forward and knocking on the open door to Harry's flat. 

“Just a second!” A voice calls from within the flat. Zayn's stomach drops as he recognizes the voice as Harry's.

The toddler takes this moment to latch himself onto Zayn's leg, squeezing it tight and still staring up at Zayn's face with awe. Why do these things have to happen to Zayn? He squeezes his eyes shut and sends a silent prayer for salvation. 

Seconds later, Harry nudges the door open with his hip. His face reads shock as he sees Zayn standing awkwardly in the doorway with a small child wrapped around his leg.

Zayn coughs, “I believe I have something that belongs to you?” He nods down at the toddler. 

Harry half laughs, then leans over to pluck his son off Zayn's leg. Harry's curls brush close to Zayn's nose, flooding Zayn with the familiar scent of Harry. Now that he's aware of a different scent to a mated alpha, he can pick out that strand within Harry's scent. It was the same smell that had made Zayn feel so uneasy around Harry that handful of times they'd hung out together. Now he realizes it was his body trying to warn him away.

Harry swings the toddler up onto his hip, and the toddler lays his head on Harry's shoulder. His large blue eyes still study Zayn, but the fist is firmly back in his mouth.

“This is my son, Oliver.” Harry says, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. 

Zayn nods back, absentmindedly. “I figured.”

The quiet between them is stifling. Harry breaks it first. “Look, Zayn. . .” 

Zayn cuts him off. “I don't want to talk about it, Harry.” He states firmly. 

Harry half nods once, looking like he still wants to say something. Zayn shakes his head firmly, stepping back from Harry and further down the hall. Harry looks at him sadly for moment before Zayn tears his gaze away. 

“Well, bye.” Zayn says awkwardly, heading off down the hallway without looking back. He hears the small click as Harry shuts his flat door behind him. The noise may be quiet, but it seems to have a sense of finality to it. He wonders briefly if Louis has decided to stay with Harry, but quickly steers his thoughts in another direction. It isn't any of his business and it isn't going to impact his life any further.

When Zayn gets out on the street, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Angrily thinking it might be Harry, he tugs the phone from his pocket and glances down at the screen.

Liam. 

Zayn's hand shakes as he slides the button to accept the call.

“Hello?” He says into the phone, hopefully sounding more calm than he feels right now.

“Hi, Zayn.” Liam breathes into the phone.

“Liam.” Zayn states, coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Can I see you today?” Liam asks, no hesitation in his voice.

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Zayn responds, mind spinning with possibilities.

“Are you home?” Liam asks again.

“I will be in a few minutes.” Zayn explains, figuring he can get his smokes and get back to the flat in plenty of time.

“See you soon.” Liam says, before hanging up.

When Zayn gets back from the corner shop, Liam's already pacing back and forth on the front steps. Zayn gulps at the stiff posture across the alpha's shoulders. 

Liam spies Zayn, a large smile breaking out across his face. Zayn echos a smile back, unable to resist the contagious smile on Liam's face. 

Zayn leads Liam upstairs after an exchange of greetings on the front step. He fumbles with his keys as they pass Harry's flat. Aside from Liam's noticeable nostril flare outside of Harry's flat, Liam says nothing. He does notice Liam crowds up a little closer behind him though.

Zayn throws his keys on the counter before motioning for Liam to take a seat at the kitchen table. Zayn pulls up the seat opposite from him, and settles down into it.

Liam doesn't seem ready to start the conversation, so Zayn gathers his courage. “Look, Liam, I owe you an apology.” 

Liam cocks his head to the side, but says nothing. He makes a 'go on' gesture with his hand, but he clearly isn't going to make this any easier on Zayn.

“I know I don't know you very well yet, though I'm hoping that will change. I'm sorry I slept with someone else and that you had to get involved with that at the bar.”

Liam lets out a loud, booming laugh, which startles Zayn.

“Zayn. I don't care that you slept with someone else. Was I excited about it? No. But you're not my boyfriend and you don't owe me anything.”

Now it's Zayn's turn to be confused.

“I. . . then why were you so angry with me the other night?” He asks, confusion littering his expression.

“Because you ditched out on our date! I was so excited to get to know you a little better, and I was hurt that you just seemed to blow me off. Then when we met up that evening, you seemed disinterested and distracted. I figured you weren't interested anymore.” Liam rambles on, staring straight at Zayn. 

“Plus, once all that drama started and I figured out what had happened, of course I was a little more hurt. You slept with someone else and then ditched our date.” Liam continues.

“So you _were_ mad about the whole Harry thing!” Zayn exclaims.

Liam sighs and rubs his hand over his cropped short hair. “Zayn, I told you. I don't have a claim on you. Was I excited that you'd slept with someone else in the meantime? Of course not. But I didn't even know about that until later in the evening. I could have handled my feelings better, but I was hurt and that's how I reacted.” 

Zayn bites his lip and looks down at his hands. “But the next day, you didn't want me to stay and help with your rut.” He feels lame even saying those words, his hurt and confusion still apparent.

Liam reaches over and grabs one of Zayn's hands in his own. His hands are bigger than Harry's, and a little more calloused. 

“I want to get to know you. I can't control myself when I'm in rut. We'd just had such a confusing evening. I didn't want you to think I was just using you. I want to date you, Zayn. I want to know everything about you.” Liam gave Zayn's hand a comforting squeeze.

Zayn feels warm at Liam's words, shooting a shy smile up at him. 

“But why, after all that? Why would you still want me?” Zayn questions against his better judgment. 

“Who you sleep with doesn't define you. I'm not going to judge you for that.” Liam stated firmly.

“Doesn't being in rut alone hurt you, though?” Zayn asks after a few moments.

Liam chuckled to himself again. “I have someone who helps me through it, Zayn. She's helped me through it before and knows how to handle me.”

Zayn feels a stab of jealousy tear through him. She? 

“Are you seeing someone too, then?” Zayn bites out bitterly, his emotions in full control of his mind. He rips his hand out from under Liam's larger one, tucking his hands down into his lap.

Liam groans in frustration. “Isn't that a little hypocritical?” 

Zayn shakes his head in frustration once before jerking a sharp nod at Liam. “Fine. That's fair. I just don't want to be involved with someone again where people are going to get hurt.” 

“Zayn, it isn't like that. She's been my friend for a long time. There are absolutely no romantic feelings there, and if you and I got serious, things with her would be over immediately. It's a purely physical thing.” Liam explains.

Zayn still feels petulant and hurt, though he knows he doesn't have a right in this situation. 

“Look, can we just start out fresh?” Liam asks, begging Zayn with those huge puppy eyes.

Zayn contemplates this for a moment, before smiling and extending his hand across the table for a handshake. “Fresh.”

Liam laughs, batting Zayn's hand to the side before coming around the table and gathering Zayn into a large hug. Zayn relaxes immediately into Liam, resting his head on Liam's broad chest.

This is the exact moment Zayn's Mum walks into the flat.

She freezes when she sees the alpha embracing her son. Zayn doesn't see her at first, but when Liam stiffens and jerks his head up, Zayn turns to see his Mum paused at the entrance to the flat.

Zayn disentangles himself from Liam, but reaches down to grab the alpha's hand.

“Mum. This is Liam.” Zayn starts, feeling embarrassment heat his face.

“Liam.” His Mum says flatly, still staring the two down.

Liam, bless him, strides forward and gives Zayn's Mum a hearty handshake. “I'm Liam. Nice to meet you.”

Zayn can see his Mum start to melt under Liam's bright smile.

“Liam. Wonderful to finally meet you.” She shoots Zayn a sharp look, but continues to smile up at Liam.

“He's handsome, Zayn.” She finally cracks a smile.

“Mummmm.” Zayn groans, tossing his arm across his face.

Liam just laughs his big booming laugh. 

“Would you like to stay for tea?” His Mum asks Liam.

“I would love to.” Liam grins, before finally dropping Zayn's Mum's hand.

**2 Years Later**

Zayn drops the heavy moving box into the back of the moving truck before huffing and leaning against the side of the truck in exhaustion. Liam scoots around Zayn and dumps three more boxes next to the first one. 

“Show off.” Zayn mumbles under his breath.

“You fucking wankers!” Niall wheezes, throwing a fifth box alongside the others. 

Liam's eyes sparkle as he laughs at the two of them. “Weaklings!” He crows. 

“Hey! We don't all have super alpha strength!” Zayn protests weakly. Liam grins and smacks a loving kiss onto Zayn's mouth.

Niall makes a gagging noise from his position alongside the side of the truck.

“Stop it, you stupid lovebirds.” He grumbles, wiping sweat from his forehead and pretending to glare at the other two.

Liam laughs again, before heading back into the front door of the flats to grab another load of boxes.

Niall fixes a stare onto the side of Zayn's face. 

“What, Neil?” Zayn huffs out, turning with a smile to stare at his best friend.

“How are you feeling? Getting all loved up and now ready to go build your little love nest with Payno?” Niall teases. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but he can't wipe the smile that's been on his face all morning.

“Shut up.” He grins, leaning his head back against the side of the moving truck.

“Don't think I didn't miss _this_ , either!” Niall says, jabbing his finger into the fresh mating mark on the side of Zayn's neck. Zayn hisses in response, stepping away from the jabbing fingers of his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn laughs, cupping a hand over the mark on his neck.

“Just say I was right, Zayn! Say it! Say it!” Niall laughs, stabbing his fingers all over Zayn's body in an attempt to make him squirm.

Zayn slaps pitifully at Niall's hands, trying desperately to stop the attack. He dissolves into a fit of giggles, grasping frantically at Niall's fingers. 

“Niall Horan. In this instance, and only in this instance, perhaps you might have been right.” He finally weakly giggles out.

“That's right, fucker! I am Niall, king of the matchmakers!” Niall crows in excitement.

Someone clears their throat, startling both men into glancing over to the side. 

Harry and Louis are standing there awkwardly, Harry's arm looped around Louis' waist. Zayn hesitates before giving them a curt nod. Harry doesn't return the gesture, but Louis gives Zayn a tight smile.

Louis is heavily pregnant, his own arm cupped protectively around the bulge of his stomach. Zayn lifts his eyebrows and nods toward Louis' stomach. Louis breaks into a more genuine smile and nods back.

With this small interaction, the couple breezes past the moving truck and head into the building. They must pass by Liam, because he comes out with another handful of boxes only a moment later. He doesn't say anything, just comes around the back of the truck to deposit the last few boxes with a heave.

Zayn wanders to the back of the truck, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist and burying his face between his shoulder blades. “I love you so much.” Zayn mumbles into the damp, sweaty fabric of Liam's shirt.

Liam turns in Zayn's arms, looking down at him with fondness written all over his face.

“I love you too.” He whispers with a grin, before catching Zayn's lips with his own once more.

Niall gags loudly and theatrically again, banging his fist against the side of the truck.

“Let's go! I can't take much more of this!” He howls.

Zayn and Liam giggle before separating, Liam pulling the moving truck keys from his pocket before jumping up into the cab of the truck. 

They honk twice at Zayn's Mum and Dad as they lean against the door frame of the building, waving at the departing truck. Zayn tries to ignore the way his Mum's eyes glisten, and instead chooses to focus on the smile she has on her face.

They drive off, and Zayn turns to face forward toward his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to focus more on the development of Liam and Zayn's relationship in this story, but I had already wrapped it up so neatly there at the end and this already took me forever to type out. I hope to get another story up soon from Liam's POV and really delve into the actual development of their relationship and eventual mating. I'm a sucker for heartache and possessive behavior, especially in the A/B/O world.


End file.
